


It's Raining Somewhere Else

by BIueFire



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A Butt ton of Anxiety, APD, Aka the Fear of Touch, Avoidant Personality Disorder, Bunch of dark stuff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Haphephobia, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Possible smut, Reader Insert, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sans has a girlfriend and it's not you, at first, more to be added - Freeform, probably, slight depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIueFire/pseuds/BIueFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a child, you would always bottled up your feelings for your crush and would never tell anyone. And you still do. One day; your invited to go to a Sibling competition with your cousins and your sister. You agree to go. That's when you meet a certain skeleton that you fall head over heels for but here's the problem other than you bottling up your feelings;<br/>He already has a girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where is that somewhere?

**Author's Note:**

> eVIL LAUGHING HAHAHAH  
> No one ( as far as I've seen ) has made a story where Sans already has a current girlfriend when you crushing. So I made it. Also this revolves a bit around me. Especially the family and Haphephobia. Touching is uncomfortable for me so Sans is gonna help me and the reader ease back into it hahhahaha. Also this helps me calm down from stress so um yay???  
> Idk but enjoy hopefully.

wHISPERS NO COMET


	2. Author's Note. You can ignore this if you want.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it belowwww

Okay so pretty much why I'm making this chapter is due to some reasons. Mostly due to me being extremely ill at the moment. I've been working on and off of Chapter 2 due to school and then my body decides it's a good idea to become sick again. Yay! I became sick this Thursday, the 24, and I wasn't cured of my fever til Saturday, the 26. I'm not sure what I got sick with but it took a lot of effort just to even function and it still does now. Every time I get up, I black out for a couple of seconds, and then I trip and stumble everywhere. I've actually blacked out more than once before so it may be hard to get a new chapter out due to my side affects of sickness. But please don't worry, hopefully I'll be fine and I'll continue working on the next chapter in the mean time. Also Happy Easter! It's currently 3:28 where I live so it's currently Easter for me. But anyways, please be patient with me! It's very hard to function right now.


	3. Update

Alright so I'm all better now and I'm actually teaming up with my girlfriend/wife (??? i call her my wife) to write a fanfic together, another /reader. But I'll be re-writing this chapter and tweaking the next few others so that it's not all loopy. I'll be changing a bunch of things in the first chapter and editing a few things in the next. So hopefully I'll have them out by the end of this week ( That'll be 3 chapters in one night/day for you guys )


End file.
